Something To Watch (30-Day Prompt Challenge)
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: Looking for some quiet, together time, Izuku & Tsuyu are under the eyes of their fellow U.A. Class 1-A students. Romantic Fluff. Story #1 of 30 in a Writing Prompt Challenge.


**SOMETHING TO WATCH**

a My Hero Academia story / © 2018

.

 **Disclaimer!** \- _This is a fan-fiction, based on characters and situations from the serialized_ Shonen Jump _series_ "Boku no Hero Academia" _; created by_ Kōhei Horikoshi _. This has been written solely for other fans of the series to enjoy, not to gain profit for the author. All characters, with exception of any that I have I created for these stories, are TM and Copyrighted by_ Bones _ & _Shonen Jump _, and are used without their knowledge._

 _Please don't sue, since this was done as a tribute to the spirit of the original manga and animated show.  
_.  
.

Author's Note : This story is part of a 30-Day Writing Prompt Challenge, in that the theme used is called "A Rare Pair". _It of course uses the two BnHA characters that I 'ship, and it should be interesting to see what other stories come up from the list of prompts I've collected. Note, don't expect to get swamped with new stories all at once! I'm posting only the ones that I feel are worth it. All stories will be stored on a special blog, as the challenge moves forwards._

 _The Prompt for this story is : **Kissing**._

 _I'd like to give a thanks to K_ _ōhei_ _-san (if they ever read fan stories) for creating a fun universe for us to enjoy, and to all my fellow BnNA fans who support me and other authors who slave over writing these stories. It's your encouragement that makes this worth while! - SRS_

.

.

Uraraka led the way for the rest of the girls, as they followed close in behind. It was a sight to see, considering they were all crammed together like a cluster of ducklings waddling along. All of them were in casual dress - wearing a mix of U.A. uniform items and their usual after-class clothes.

The group had come around the far side of the back of the Dormitory where a space had been cleared to allow the students to have a place to study, or relax without having to stay indoors (when the weather was good). A few low shrubs bordered parts of the edge, and a couple of stone benches were placed to take full advantage of the sunlight during the early parts of the morning, while allowing for maximum use of the shade in the late afternoon.

Uraraka made a halting motion with one hand, and the girls stumbled to a stop. "Hsssh!" she cautioned, looking back at the group sternly. Waving her hand, she gestured for them to be quiet, while she inched her way along the corner before ducking down below the top of the closest hedge. The rest of the girls slowly peeked out from cover, watching as she peered over the hedge towards the one corner of the clearing.

The subject of their scrutiny were two of their classmates - Izuku Midoriya and Tsuyu Asui - who were seated next to one another, on one of the benches. They were still dressed in their red-white-and-blue activity uniforms, but the thing that made this whole clandestine voyeurism necessary, was just how both Izuku and Tsuyu were sitting together. She was leaning against Izuku's taller form, holding onto his arm as he draped it across his lap. For his part, Izuku had his other arm wrapped around her waist, and the two held one hand of the other, with their fingers interlaced together.

Looking back at the girls, Uraraka saw the looks of anticipation and surprise on their faces. She again motioned them to be silent, even as she tried to keep her own squeak of enthusiasm in check.

Across the way, even though they both appeared to be blissfully unaware of their 'audience', both Izuku and Tsuyu were both brimming with mirth and just a little bit of playfulness. "Do you think they're all there, Izu-kun?" Tsuyu whispered under her breath.

Looking from under a barely-shielded eyelid, Izuku murmured, "All of the girls at least. Uchaco-san is leading them." He made a motion - as if to nuzzle his face into Tsuyu's hair - but it was a nod towards the hedge. "She's over there."

With a sigh that was more exasperation than contentment, Tsuyu replied, "You would think they never saw two people being happy together, Kero?"

"Can you blame them, Tsu-chan?" Izuku chuckled softly.

"No, but It's like we're being watched like two animals in a cage at the zoo," Tsuyu said. "It's embarrassing."

At that, Izuku sighed, then grinned as he shifted a bit. "Well . . . we could give them something to watch, that is . . .?"

With a blink, Tsuyu lifted her head to look at him. "Izu-kun?! You're sounding mischievous!"

"Only if you'd like to play along, Tsu-chan," he muttered, still grinning.

At that, Tsuyu made a froggy chuckle deep in her throat. "You hardly act like that. Ever!" She joined him in his private grin-fest. "I think I might like it."

"Soooo, are you with me?"

Tsuyu nodded once. "What did you have in mind? Kero."

Straining to hear, Uraraka raised up a bit more from her hiding spot, and the rest of the girls mirrored her as they continue to watch the young couple. They appeared to be whispering something to each other, and then . . . with a sudden move, Izuku swept Tsuyu up into his arms, swung her back and dipped her body back over the bench. At that, all of the girls forgot to be silent, as a massive GASP! of surprise exploded into the air. From the way it looked, Izuku and Tsuyu were engaging in a flurry of romantic kisses.

In truth, the young couple were both trying to stifle their own giggles and snorts, while they continued to mimic a heady lip lock.

"Think they're seen enough, Tsu-chan?" Izuku muttered, all while keeping down the laughter bubbling up inside him.

"Oh, they're seeing enough, all right!" Tsuyu shook her head, smiling up at her boyfriend. She chuckled, then stopped as she caught the sound of a sudden flurry of footsteps, retreating back behind the wall. "Izu-kun, let me up, Kero!"

Together, they righted themselves and stood up, looking to where there were obvious signs of multiple bodies having made a quick retreat from behind the hedge and corner. Faint sounds of glee and surprise echoed from around the corner of the building.

"Well, I guess they saw enough," Izuku said with a laugh.

"More than enough, I'd say." Tsuyu put a finger to her chin and asked, "Wonder what they'll be saying about us for the next few days?"

Izuku hugged her close and said, "Well, they can say what they want, for all I care." He looked down at Tsuyu and added, "I'm just happy that we're together, no matter what."

"This is true." Tsuyu returned his hug, but she peered up at him with a serious expression. "Still I am wondering something."

Izuku frowned a bit. "What's that?"

"Even though we hammed it up for their benefit . . . I do wonder if you are going to kiss me, for real? Kero?"

With a sigh, Izuku's smile returned and he shifted to face her, tipping her head up with a gentle touch. "Do you even need to ask that, Tsu-chan?" Before she could reply, he dipped his head and gently kissed her.

With a froggy sound of delight, Tsuyu wrapped her arms around his shoulders and responded to the kiss with happy, loving enthusiasm. After a few moments, she pulled back and sighed, saying, "I'm glad that was just for the two of us. Kero."

Izuku smiled. "For ourselves only, Tsu-chan. I only reserve my best kisses for you."

With a squeak of happy glee, Tsuyu replied, "You are such a romantic dork, Izu-kun . . . but, you're my dork!"

.

.

 _ **~= Fin =~**_

.  
.


End file.
